People with disabilities and in particular, those with communication and cognitive disabilities may experience great difficulties to express their feelings and emotions. The professional literature indicates that people with autism or other communication and cognitive disabilities are vulnerable and subjected to mistreatment and higher rates of violence and abuse (as compared to their peers without a disability). Hence, there is a need to ensure their personal safety and to develop tools that will allow their family members and service providers to have a better sense of their well-being.